Please Control Your 'Squad'
by Sakurapetal14
Summary: She had an inkling thought that the attack on her garden was premeditated in order to make her agree on his invitation for a date. AU Also a big shout out to WildChildALR for the awesome cover image!


I had watched the most anticipated movie Jurassic World 2 weeks ago and I am literally a **Clawen** shipper right after watching their first scene together. Just can't take my mind in this ship and the need to post a prompt about them. Criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Sorry for the grammar errors, English is not my first language.

* * *

Prompt: Your dogs always ends up in my backyard, can you please make sure that they don't

The first time Claire Dearing found four dogs in her backyard, she thought that it may just been an accident that they ended up there. Although she was not happy to see her azaleas that she had planted two weeks before looked like a hurricane just came by, and it did in the forms of four dogs.

As she can remember, these dogs belonged to her next door neighbor. The one she considered a caveman the first time they met when she was relaxing at her porch and he just walked by walking his 'squad' has he calls them. The time he laid eyes on her, he immediately asked her out. Ignoring the fact that she wasn't settled on her moving a week prior. As a sensible person, which Claire thinks she is she declined the offer and the man didn't even had the decency to look wounded. In fact he had an amused look on his face and just smiled at her before continuing on his walk.

Since then, every time they meet each other in the morning or after work in their respective porch he will ask her for a date and she will automatically decline. As she became familiar with her neighbor, she also became familiar with his so called 'squad' which composed of four Siberian huskies. Claire had to admit they were cute, but she was not one for pets. The last one that she got was a goldfish when she was 10 and it died after a week in her care.

So when she discovered the 'squad' in her backyard for the third time she had enough and marched straight next door where she practically banged the door and it opened to a man that can be described as rugged.

He smiled when he saw who was at his front door. "What can I do for you Claire?" He said in what can be called a sensible voice.

Claire can see the amusement in his eyes and she ignored his apparent interest in messing with her. She gave him a firm stare and said, "Mr. Grady, your dogs are in my backyard again and it will be nice if they will stop destroying my garden."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, they won't stay inside the house for some time for a while now."

Claire immediately turned around and walked into her backyard which Mr. Grady followed in her heels.

"Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo! Stop right now!" Mr. Grady said in a firm voice and the 'squad' immediately looked at him and stopped their on-going destruction of her garden. Apparently, Charlie thinks that her azaleas were delicious and was eating them.

"Come here all of you." And all of the dogs came in front of him in a line, awaiting for his next command.

"Now apologize to Claire." The dogs all barked at the same time in what seems to be an apology which Mr. Grady looked please. While Claire winced with all the barking.

"Just please make sure that they do not come to my garden and destroy it. Again."

"Don't worry they won't, especially if you go on a date with me." Mr. Grady said in a suggestive voice.

"Really? You're bringing that up now?" Claire said, unimpressed.

"Why? It's only one date. You can at least make room for a date in your busy schedule, can't you?"

"Mr. Grady how many time do I have to tell you, I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Mr. Grady? I've known you for almost a month now and we're neighbors. Call me Owen."

"No Mr. Grady and please make sure that you keep your dogs out of my property."

"Hmmm, no promises there, they seem to like you." Owen said innocently while looking at his 'squad' encircling Claire and Blue jumped on her which made her yelp on the pressure of a creature using her as a support for it to stand in two legs. Delta and Charlie sat close looking up to her. While Echo was running around her and stopping for a while to bark and started running again.

Claire didn't really like her situation at the moment, she was panicking in the inside and Owen on the other hand didn't do anything to help her and just stayed on the side looking amused.

"See, even my girls thinks that you should go on a date with me." Owen said looking innocent but Claire didn't believe it in a breath.

"No Mr. Grady."

"Owen." He corrected her.

"Please get them away from me."

Delta and Charlie started to bark at her and that scared her. A second later Echo was jumping on her side which made her scared even more.

"Fine, fine I'm going on a date with you! So could you please get them off?!" Claire said in a rushed voice.

"Really?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yes! So please!"

Owen whistled and the four dogs assembled beside him immediately. "It's a date then. Friday, I'll pick you up at 8. Have a good evening Ms. Dearing." He smiled at her and left with his 'squad' following behind.

Claire looked at his retreating back, unsure of what Friday will entails.

.

Later that night, Claire had an inkling thought that the attack on her garden was premeditated in order to make her agree on his invitation for a date.

.

"Okay, the plan was for you guys to just stay in her backyard, not destroy her garden. Now I have to pay her back for all the damages that you guys had caused. Yes I'm looking at you Charlie, you made her flowers into salads." Owen sigh and looked at his 'squad'.

"Well you did complete the mission so good job everyone!" He smirked, finally got a date with Claire Dearing.

Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo all barked in merriment.

* * *

hope you guys enjoy my short fanfic :)


End file.
